Three experiments are proposed to (1) investigate the role of attributional processes in altruistic behavior, (2) elucidate cognitive variables that modify the relationship between task-related success and helpfulness, and (3) extend a paradigm developed to study the determinants of an important type of altruistic response, monetary help- giving. An attributional structure model is presented to account for results traditionally interpreted within a mood model of helping. Instead of viewing helpfulness as resulting from elevated mood states, the attributional structure model explains helpfulness in terms of an interaction of cognitive elements. Increased altruism is seen as the product of (1) an awareness of the situational constraints determining the supplicant's need for help and (2) the knowledge that the potential helper is responsible for and can attain his own outcomes. Experiment I is designed to test important implications of this model. Additional studies are proposed to examine the effects of other variables that modify a person's willingness to help following a success experience. Experiment II contrasts a dissonance prediction with earlier findings consistent with the attributional structure model. The expectation of reward is predicted to effect the subjects' willingness to relinquish recently acquired money such that monetary giving will be high in a condition in which there is no expectation of reward and the reward is attained by chance. Experiment III is designed to test how different helping situations ("rescue" and "shared fate") may influence the success-helping relationship. This study seeks to clarify two apparently contradictory findings relating locus of success to helping.